Truth In Sincerity
by myownwayx
Summary: Ron and Harry are in love. Harry doesn't want the world to know. Major angst Fic. Lots of Slash. Read and Review : Rated M for later chapters
1. Summer

_A/N - I'm not sure whether or not I like this fic. So tell me what you think and if you think I should continue it._

_Enjoy x _

**Truth In Sincerity**

**Chapter 1 – Summer**

_**Ron**_

I always thought we had a friendship that was unbreakable, that the connection we built together would last longer than the four years we've known each other. But he lied to me, how could that be so easily forgotten. Hermione still talks to him as if he hadn't done anything wrong, but deep down every one knows that he hadn't exactly done anything wrong. It was a plot to make him feel alone, to have his friends abandon him with the thought that he was a liar and a traitor. A plot that I was too easily tempted to believe. But every one has reasons for doing stupid things. At first it was because I thought Harry had lied to me, he had put his name in the goblet of fire and hadn't told his best friend, that was my reason that I made every one believe for my new found hatred of my best friend. But the truth is some thing more complex for even Hermione to understand. But its simple to me, the reason I hate him, is because I love him.

I am in love with my male best friend, I realised last year. When Sirius, or should I say Padfoot dragged me into the weeping willow and I thought to myself I'd never see Harry again. Yes it hit me that I could end up not seeing any one ever again, my family, Hermione but all my mind could concentrate on was Harry. As he bit into my leg the pain was over whelming, and I was convinced I was going to die of the pain and not to mention the blood that was gushing out of my pale leg, but all I could think of was not seeing Harry again. Not seeing his shaggy hair every morning when he woke up, not laughing at the way he would stab at his bed side table to look for his glasses, and to never be able to see his smile, I knew them thoughts were enough to kill me. When I realised I was in love with Harry was when he came running into the room, Hermione by his side, he had come to rescue me. My hero.

I was fourteen when I realised I was gay, and it confused me a lot. Because I wouldn't look at any boys in the school, I wouldn't even look at Harry in a perverted way, I looked at him as if he was my best friend, I thought maybe the love I had for him was pure friendship, and my pain stated mind was making me believe it was something else. But now at age fifteen and my hormones running wild with imagination, I can't take my eyes of him. I even stare at other boys, though not in the way that I stare at Harry. I had my first wet dream about my best friend, I woke up in a perfect daze as if the dream wasn't a dream. Of course I cleaned myself and my bed up before he even woke, it wasn't as if we would talk about it, because I wasn't talking to him. Even though I know realised that I missed his friendship so much, and not having him in my life was worse than not having him in my heart the way my new orientation wanted him.

"Honestly Ron, its been two months. Are you seriously not going to talk to him for the rest of your life?" Hermione said as we walked into the common room. I couldn't imagine myself not talking to Harry for the rest of my life, when ever I pictured my future Harry was always a main part. Even if he was just playing the role as my best friend and not my lover. That's when I decided I had to talk to him, I had to beg for his forgiveness, I had to tell him how sorry I was and how much I needed him in my life, with out coming across as desperate and in love. I sighed loudly and walked over to where Harry was sat alone.

"Fancy a game of chess?" I asked and he looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled, and there we are friends again. I didn't have to tell him how sorry I was because he already knew, just like I knew he wasn't mad at me.

"Your going to have to do better than that." I laughed as I watched one of my chess pieces swipe his of the board, and he laughed and made another move, which ended the same way.

"Your just too good." He said after the game was over, we were both grinning. We hadn't spoken for two months, and now after one game of chess it was as though nothing had happened. I had Harry back in my life. And I wasn't going to let him escape from it, not now. Not ever.

The summer holiday's came too fast for me. It had been a week since me and Harry had made up, and now I had to watch him leave my life for two more weeks, where he would be spending it being a personal slave for his muggle aunt and uncle who despised his very existence, where as I treasured it. I promised to write him every day, along with Hermione. He was grateful and smiled in thanks, that was all that I needed. One smile and my heart lit up like a Christmas tree. The two weeks seemed to drag on, and after the first three days I was already in a bad mood because I hadn't seen Harry. I stared at photographs of us together, it was a poor substitute for the real thing. I begged and pleaded with mum to let him come earlier, it skipping my mind that if Harry left the protection of the muggle house then he would be in danger. I just needed him here.

Finally after what was the longest two weeks of my life Harry arrived at the Burrow, I waited in the kitchen for him, wondering whether or not he has changed. But when he arrived with dad, he looked the same as I left him. Skinny with shaggy black hair, and green eyes that made my heart feel a thousand times heavier, and a smile that made me want to tell him my dirty little secret.

"Hey Ron!" He smiled at me, and I wanted to pull him into a tight hug to show him just how much i missed him but instead I grinned at him and offered to take his trunk up to my room where he would be staying for the remaining month.

"So how have you been?" I asked as I put his trunk down, he kicked of his trainers and laid on his back on the small camping bed that I had put out for him.

"Bored." He laughed, I couldn't imagine how bored he was, sat in a room the size of a cupboard day in and day out for fourteen days.

"I bet," I laughed, and sat on my own bed, which was its usual mess despite my mothers nagging for me to tidy it up.

"So how has your summer been?" He asked. Horrible with out you here.

"Fine, I haven't done much. Done most of the home work, played Quidditch a bit, and lots of house chores." I sighed and he laughed.

"You've done your home work?" He sounded shocked and I just threw a pillow at him, "Thanks." He chirped and put the pillow under his head, "Nice and soft." He smiled and moved his head around on my pillow, I just laughed seeing him happy made my heart melt.

We played around in my room for a bit, enjoying each others company again by telling stories about our summer or some thing that happened at school, we played chess, I won of course, and then it was lunch time and we were called down stairs.

"So what are you boys going to do for the rest of the summer?" Mum asked and I shrugged as I piled some peas into my mouth. "Don't shrug your head will fall of." My mum smiled and I shrugged again and she frowned and started ranting on about how I should have manners at the dinner table, even though it was lunch. Harry found this funny and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. Fred and George are home for the summer, they'll be going into their sixth year at Hogwarts, whilst me and Harry will be in our fifth.

We finish lunch and go out into the garden, mum telling us that we both need more colour to us, although I was keen not to go out in the sun because I go red instead of golden brown like Harry. We sat by the lake, Harry had taken his top of and told me to do the same telling me I wouldn't get any colour with my sweater on. So I took my top of, and it was half way there to one of my summer fantasies, both topless though definitely not making out... I can dream can't I.

I realised over the weeks that passed just how hard it was being Harry's friend, being around him and not being with him hurt physically and mentally, and nothing I could do would ease the pain. I started to make up reasons why I couldn't do some thing with him, though living in the same house proved this to be harder than I originally thought.

"Do you want to play some Quidditch?" Harry asked as we sat in my room doing nothing, although I was in deep thought about whether or not I should tell him.

"I don't feel like it," I said and he nodded, "Why don't you ask Fred and George?"

"It doesn't matter," He said and pulled out a book from his trunk and started to read. I sighed loudly and continued to stare up at my ceiling. I wanted to scream, my body was frustrated in more ways than one. I needed some release, I needed him.

"Ron," Harry said slowly and I looked over at him, he was looking at me deep in concentration. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I lie, as long as he is sleeping in the bed next to mine, nothing would be okay.

"Your avoiding me." No I'm trying to, but its too difficult.

"No I'm not." I say and try to laugh away my nerves.

"Ron, I'm not stupid, can you just tell me what's going on?" He said his voice sounding as serious as I've ever heard him.

"You wouldn't understand." I sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. Harry stood up and walked over to my bed and sat on the edge and stared at me, I could feel my cheeks getting red and my heart beat faster.

"Try me." He said and I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you."


	2. Summer part 2

A/N - Sorry for deleting and reposting this chapter, I uploaded one that hadn't been updated lol!! Thanks for every one who has reviewed and keep them coming :D

**Truth In Sincerity **

**Chapter 2 – Summer Part 2**

_**Harry**_

I walked into the bedroom that I shared with Ron, Ron's bedroom. Just being in his bedroom, sharing a different bed of course made my heart jump out of my throat and bounce in the air. I don't bother fighting my feelings any more, instead I indulge on them when I'm alone in the shower, or when I can hear Ron's heavy breathing and light snores in the middle of the night. I don't care that its sick that I jack of to the sound of my best friend sleeping, because being in love isn't sick. Though being in love with your best friend who notices you as just that, a friend. Makes me feel sick.

But everything was wrong now, Ron some how had found out that I loved him, did he hear me moan his names in the middle of the night when a dream brought me to ecstasy, or did he hear me grunt his name in the shower. He knew and that's all that matters. He hadn't told me he knew but it was written across his face, I walked into a room, five minutes later he would make an excuse and leave me alone. And in a house full of people, I felt alone. I needed to talk to Ron.

I looked over at Ron who was lying on his back in deep concentration staring at the ceiling, what was he thinking? I stared at him, he didn't even notice.

"Ron," I said slowly as I continued to stare at him, he turned his gaze to me that look of concentration still deep in his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," He is lying I could tell, why was he lying to me?

"Your avoiding me." I say bluntly, he looks at me as if he is thinking of his next line to tell.

"No I'm not," He laughs, why couldn't he just tell me what was going on? Did he hate me that much for loving him.

"Ron, I'm not stupid can you just tell me what's going on?" I say seriously.

"You wouldn't understand," He sighed loudly and looked back up at the ceiling. What wouldn't I understand? What's that supposed to mean, he is the one that doesn't understand the fact that I'm in love with him, why wouldn't I understand? Sighing as well, I got of the bed and walked over to his, his cheeks burned a passionate red as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Try me," I said gently, he looked up at me and took in a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you." My heart stopped. Did I just hear that? I stared at him my eyes wide, he looked as if he was about to burst in to an emotional break down. I did just hear it. My throat went dry, but I needed to tell him that it was okay, that I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

I kissed him. Our lips pressed together for the first time it felt like bliss. His lips were soft and warm and made my heart jump in its cage. It wasn't a deep, passionate, erotic kiss. It was a kiss that told him I loved him. Just as he was about to move, the door flung open and I fell back to my bed quickly as if nothing had happened.

"Hermione!" Ron smiled and rushed up to hug our other best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum and dad are on holiday, and said your parents offered to let me stay here, keep Ginny company." Hermione said a grin on her face. "How are you?" She looks over at me, I can't help but stare at Ron.

"Fine," I say quickly as she stares deep into my soul.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked and I nodded. "Well your mother says dinner is almost ready," She turns back to Ron and smiles. "I'm going to unpack."

"Do you need any help?" Ron asks quickly and she laughs. What was he doing?

"No I think I can manage Ronald." Hermione smiles and walks away, Ron shuts the door behind her and stares at the door handle for a little while.

"Ron.." I say quietly, and he turns around.

"Why did you do that?" He demands. "This isn't a game Harry." I look up at him, and he turns away. I walk up to him and turn him around by the shoulders and press my lips to his again. He goes to pull away but I put my arms around his waist pulling him closer and kiss him deeply, he kisses back and our tongues slide in and out of our mouths, tasting each other for the first time, I'm already addicted to the taste of his lips. I break the kiss and stare at him with dizzy eyes.

"I love you Ron." I say in a whisper, and lean in to kiss him again. This time he doesn't hesitate and his arms go around my waist, his fingers playing with the tails of my hair as his lips cover mine. His lips softly wet brushing over mine, his fingers cold against my neck, his tongue warming and caressing the insides of my mouth. I can't help but let a stray moan free, I've wanted this for two years, and now its finally happening. He breaks the kiss and smiles shyly at me.

This was his first kiss, from being his best friends he had told me that he had never kissed any one and it was something that bothered him dearly, but his kisses are so tender and gentle, I wonder if he was lying or had found some one to practise with after our talk.

"We better go to dinner," He says quietly, not looking me in the eye. I nod and wonder maybe if he is having second thoughts, I follow him down the stairs and we sit opposite the table. Hermione sits next to Ron and Ginny sits next to me.

"So what have you boys been doing all day?" Mrs Weasley ask and I stare at Ron who looks at his food.

"Homework," He replies and Hermione beams at us both.

"Really?" She asks and Ron nods. It wasn't much of a lie, I had seen him reading a text book and I did pick one up, even if it was just as a decoy.

"Yeah." Ron said dryly as he put more food in his mouth, I could tell it wasn't because he was hungry, but because he didn't want to talk.

"I'm so proud of you." Hermione says, and blushes at what she says. "I mean no one had to tell you."

"We thought we better get a start, not wanting to have the rest of the summer stuck in doors." I reply and Ron looks up and smiles shyly.

"That's a good idea." Mrs Weasley says. "Ron is everything okay, your being very quiet." His mum never missed a beat. I looked at Ron, every one did and he went red with pressure.

"Every thing is fine." Ron smiled. "Honest." He added and smiled my way.

"If your sure." His mum said and turned the conversation to Mr Weasley. Hermione started to talk to Ron about a shop in London, and I just stared at Ron who was listening to his parents conversation.

Once dinner was finished, we headed out into the garden, sadly we involved Ginny and Hermione walking with us. The summer sun was still blazing high above us and Ron took of his sweater and sat by the lake. I did the same, and the girls just stared at us.

"Feel free to take your tops of as well." I grinned and Ron slapped me.

"My sister is not taking her top of." He laughed and Ginny frowned and sat in the shade under the willow tree, Hermione sitting next to her. I moved a little closer to Ron and he put his hand on my lap and smiled, My hand found his and we both stared at our tangled fingers.

"What about them two?" I asked and looked over at the girls who were talking deeply. Ron shrugged and I smiled.

"They wont tell," He smiled and my heart melted. I nodded and moved my thumb across the back of his hand and laid down he did the same, our hands still together.

"Are you two holding hands?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione walked over to us, deciding they should get some sun too. "Oh my god you are!" Ginny said and I looked up at Ron who had gone bright red but not moving his hand.

"Are you two like a couple?" I looked over at Ron who looked back at me.

"Yeah." I smiled and so did he, and Hermione and Ginny started giggling.

"Don't tell." Ron said and both girls nodded and sat down opposite us, making us both sit up.

"So, when did it happen?" Ginny asked.

"An hour ago." Ron smirked. "Right before Hermione walked in." Hermione blushed, thinking that if she was a minute earlier she would have walked in on our first kiss.

"Its about time." Hermione smiled. We stayed out side for another hour, we watched the sun go down and the moon rise before going up to our bedrooms. I closed the bedroom door and stared at Ron who was still topless and his chest was now a slight red colour, I walked up to him and hugged him, his chest rubbing against mine as I snaked my arms around his waist as his went around my neck. I laid my head on his shoulder and took in the scent of my best friend. His body was warm and protecting and I never wanted to be apart from it.

He broke the hug and smiles at me and I can feel myself blushing. He guides me to the bed and we lie down, he wraps his arms around me and I rest my head against his chest, with in minutes his heavy breathing turns into light snores as I snuggle closer and drift into a dreamless sleep next to him.

"Morning," He smiles as he wakes up slightly, I've been awake for a while having to pinch myself every hour to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Morning." I smile and kiss him on the cheek, he laughs and rubs the sleep out of my eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" He yawns and stretches his legs a little in the bed.

"What ever you want to do." I smile and he shakes his head and laughs again.

"I need to shower," He smiles and shifts my body to one side and he climbs over me. "Keep the bed warm." He smiles and closes the door behind him. I let my head fall back on the bed and close my eyes, I can't keep myself from smiling.

Ten minutes or so later Ron walked in fully dressed and a small smile on his lips, "Your awake." He laughed and I sat up. "I came in twenty minutes ago and you were fast asleep."

"I was?" I asked a little confused, I had just put my head down, and closed my eyes. "I didn't realise." I laughed and he smiled.

"I was going to wake you, but you looked really cute." He blushed and walked over to his bed side table where he took out one of his text books and sat on the floor and started to read. "Hermione is doing my head in," He laughed as I looked at him sceptically.

"Why?" I asked as I sat down beside him and put my head on his shoulder and read as he did, it was his defence against the dark arts book. Not some thing that he needed much work on.

"She said something about needing to be sufficiently indulged in this particular lesson," He mimicked Hermione's tone and laughed. "So I thought I'd just read it, well when she walks in at least I can say I was reading it." He smiled, "Its not as if reading any of it will make me smarter." He said the last bit in a quiet tone, I had never heard him sound so defeated before.

"Your smart." I smiled and he shrugged and smiled it of as if he hadn't even said some thing that would break his rule of not showing any emotions.

"So are you going to lounge around in your night clothes all day?" He asked as he looked at my bottoms and old baggy top, I shrugged.

"I'm comfortable lounging around all day in my night clothes." I said and raised my head proudly, "If it is such a problem for you why don't you do something about it?" I laughed and lust filled his eyes as he pinned me to the floor.

"You really want me to do something about it?" He asked as he rubbed his thumb over my hands, I didn't know what to say, the fact that he was practically straddling me made me breathless and I managed to nod weakly and he smiled and licked his lips, as if he was a wild animal going in for a hungry kill. He was the fox and I was his prey. He took of my top first, sending kisses down my bare chest, I felt a little embarrassed my chest was flat and had no muscles despite how much I played Quidditch, whereas his was toned evenly. But by the look in his eyes, and the rapid movements of his lips he didn't care. His kisses were soft and made my body scream more. He pulled down my bottoms, leaving me in my boxers. He kissed up and down my legs, and then worked on my boxers, teasingly pulling them down, he brushed his hand over my erection and I shuddered, and he smiled and licked his lips again, before lowering his head and sending small kisses along the length of my penis before taking me in completely. Through my moans I heard no gagging as he expertly relaxed his throat and allowed me to reach the back of his throat with moans of his name as I bucked my hips. I shot my seed into his mouth and he swallowed it, and grinned at me. My orgasm lasted only a few seconds, as bliss rushed over me I wondered how he was so confident in doing that to me. He was good at it, brilliant. Although I had little to nothing to compare it to, only the dreams but they weren't a match for the real thing. He leaned seductively over me as kissed my lips softly. I could taste my excitement on his lips and pulled him on top of me completely so I could taste more. After a breath taking kiss, he got of me and sat on the bed and I realised he was staring at my naked body, a small smile on his lips. I got dressed quickly and he sighed and I sat down next to him.

"Ron," I said weakly and he looked over at me. "Have you done that before?" I asked quietly.

"No," He said and blushed as if he was ashamed. "Was I bad?"

"No you were brilliant, that's why I asked. You seemed to know what you were doing." I said and he laughed and blushed a little more.

"Fast learner," He smiled, "Well I'm a fast learner for things that matter." He said as he looked at the text book that was on the floor, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ron." I said again and he sighed.

"Harry." He laughed mimicking my nervous tone. I hit him playfully on the arm and he looked at me in all serious. "What's wrong?"

"When we go back to school, can we keep this a secret?" I asked, wondering what his reaction would be. I couldn't have people knowing about us.

"Sure," He says half heartedly. I wanted to know what he was thinking, the look on his face not letting away any hidden emotion. "Come on, they'll be wondering what we're up to." He smiled and got of the bed and walked out of the room.


	3. Temporary

A/N - Thanks to all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter keep the reviews coming

**Truth In Sincerity**

**Chapter 3 – Temporary**

_**Ron**_

I'd done it, I told Harry I loved him. There was no hesitation in my voice like perhaps there should have been, maybe I shouldn't have told him so bluntly, and maybe said I think I'm in love with you, but thinking had nothing to do with it. I knew I was in love with Harry. And better yet he loved me back. We spent the summer together, kissing and just being with each other, we hadn't done anything to extreme, we touched and tasted each other a lot but never ready enough to take it to the final step. Which is mainly on my part. I want my first to be with some one I'm completely in love with, which I am with Harry but is he completely in love with me? I thought so at first, after we told each other how we felt he would look at me all the time and all I'd have to do is smile and he would blush. But if he loved me just as much as I loved him, surely he'd want every one to know. Wrong. He wants to keep it a secret. Hermione and Ginny knew, only because we knew they wouldn't tell any one. I couldn't help but be hurt that the boy I loved didn't want any one to know, but I'm me, I can't tell people how I feel. Especially Harry.

It was the last day of summer, we had received our letters and went shopping for our books, mine second hand of course and now we are doing what we did every day this summer, topless sunbathing by the lake. Hermione and Ginny next to us smiling every time they saw that our hands were holding each other. Harry had told them that we didn't want people at school knowing, and of course they understood, it was always me who didn't understand anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked as I stared into the sky. I couldn't tell him what I was really thinking, so I thought of something on the top of my head.

"How lucky I am to have such a wonderful person in my life." I smiled and blushed, I never said sentimental things, but maybe if I said more he'd realise how much I love him and wouldn't want to hide it. It was a long shot, but it had to be done. He blushed deeply and smiled at me.

"The sun is giving me a headache," Harry sighed as he squinted his eyes.

"Want to go inside?" I asked and he nodded. We told the girls who smiled and we walked into the house.

"Everything okay?" Mum asked and Harry and me nodded. "Lunch will be ready in about an hour." She smiled and we walked upstairs, once we were out of sight of my parents and other siblings who also didn't know, Harry grabbed my hand and I smiled.

He sat on my bed and I sat next to him, he was watching me closely I could feel his eyes digging deep into my body, "Ron, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"Your lying, again." He laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" I asked, why did I ask that. The look on his face told me he did. "Sorry." I said and he shook his head.

"Of course I love you." He said and wrapped his arms around me, "Why?" But before I could answer him, I was kissing him. After the initial shock of it he kissed back and moved so he was on top. His tongue danced with mine and his hands fumbled for my belt as he pushed my trousers down, I rolled him other moving the kisses down his neck as I took of his top. I sent a trail of kisses down his perfect stomach and took of his trousers along with his boxers, I grinned at the sight of his erection as my stomach filled with knots like it always did. I licked along his length as he bucked his hips trying to get it into his mouth, I licked around the head tasting his pre cum as I allowed him entry completely. I swirled my tongue around his length and he moaned my name, I relaxed my throat and he hit the back of my throat, moaning my name as he came. I swallowed his juices and kissed him, knowing he liked to taste himself on my tongue. The kiss tasted like bliss as his hands pumped my ever growing harder erection with his sweaty hands, he built up a fast rhythm, as I moaned into the kiss, biting at his bottom lip as he ran his thumb over my head making me on edge of my orgasm as I shot my hot liquids over his palm and fingertips which he licked seductively making me whimper. He kissed my for head as he saddled me and his hands ran cold all over my body, his fingers ran over my warm prick and circled my entrance, his eyes asked an unspoken question and my head gave an involuntary nod. His cool fingers pressed into my entrance, my breath was stolen from me when one finger became two. He looked at me and smiled reassuringly as he moved his fingers about, I was tense and I could feel it. He moved his lips to mine, kissing me softly as he moved his fingers and I could feel my body give in to him, he removed his fingers sensing that I was ready and replaced it with his penis.

My body was filled with an unfamiliar sensation that I more than welcomed. The thickness of Harry's cock sent fragments of pain throughout my entire body and not just my lower half, as he pushed in deeper, hitting a sensitive spot that sent chills up my spine I moaned his name loudly not to sure if it was in pain or pleasure, he started moving his hips slowly and I was pretty sure that it was now pleasure I was moaning. His lips captured mine as his hands started to pump my throbbing penis. I moaned into his kiss as he got faster, I didn't focus on the pain, I was too wrapped up in his pleasure. Both excited we came shortly after it all begun, our bodies timing it and reaching orgasm together. He laid next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my sweaty chest.

"I love you," He said in barely a whisper before his spent body fell into a deep sleep.

It was a rush of a morning, every one scrambling into the ministry car to get to the station for eleven, having to stop and go back several times for things that we had forgotten. We reached the station with only five minutes to spare which were spent hugging and saying good bye to my family. Me, Hermione and Harry walked ahead to find an empty carriage which we were lucky to find one as most of the train was fully packed.

I sat opposite Harry and Hermione sat next to me, at dead on eleven the train started to move, and as of now I had to pretend like my love for Harry was non existent. Shouldn't be too hard, I had done it for a year. He looked at me and I flashed him a small but sincere smile and then turned my attention to the window where I stared at the passing scenery.

"Are you going to try out for prefect?" Hermione asked she looked towards Harry first who laughed and shook his head, then she looked at me and I shrugged. "I am."

"You'll get head girl." Harry said and he was probably right. Hermione blushed and started reading a book. "Ron are you okay?"

"Fine," I smiled, and he nodded unconvinced.

Like every journey to school, it was ruined by Malfoy. Who came into our carriage and sat on the chair nearest the door with his two friends Crabbe and Goyle though friends is something that I would call them, more like sheep.

"Good summer in the farm Weasel Bee?" He always started with me, it was something I never understood, maybe because he knew I would react.

"Perfect." I said casually, determined not to let him make my mood even worse than it already was, but the look on his face was to perfect to miss another opportunity of knocking the wind out of him, "Yeah we fed the pigs, cleaned out their little den things so we could all sleep nice and comfortable at night." I said with a straight face, but the now disturbed and confused face Draco was wearing made me want to roll on the floor laughing. "How was your summer?" I asked and I knew that had crossed the line, he looked as though he wanted to run or at least punch me in the face, I was hoping for the first although if he punched me I would punch him back and that would let all the tension in my body out.

He chose the first and left the carriage with a threatening glance my way, and muttered something I couldn't quite hear, once the door was closed I let out a little giggle which set both Harry and Hermione of.

"That was brilliant Ron." Hermione grinned.

"I thought you were going to say some thing horrible." Harry said, "That was much better, did you see his face?"

I laughed along with them, although know that it had passed I didn't feel much like laughing. I wanted to hold onto Harry as a boyfriend not as a friend which wouldn't allow me to even hold him. I closed my eyes pretended to be asleep when really I was fighting back tears. However I must have fallen into a dreamless sleep because what felt like five minutes later Harry was waking me up telling me that we needed to get changed into our school robes, he was already in his as was Hermione. I got changed silently and then sat back down.

"Ron is everything okay?" Hermione asked and I nodded.

"Just tired." I said and they both smiled as if they believed me. The train stopped and every one filed out, I followed behind Harry and walked into the great hall, I sat next to Hermione and opposite Harry and he smiled weakly at me. We watched the sorting in silence and once the food appeared every one started talking amongst themselves.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Harry asked me and I shrugged. "You should." He says, and I shrug again, Hermione looks at me with concern.

"I don't know if I want to." I say and she just stares at me.

"But you love Quidditch." She says defiantly and I just sigh.

"So, doesn't mean I'm good enough to actually play on the team," I say sharply and she shuts up.

"You are good enough." Harry smiles and I just glare at him. "Ron what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sigh. "Sorry." I add and he smiles and starts eating again. Every one slowly files out of the great hall, and we start walking up to the great hall when Harry is stopped by Cho.

"How was your summer?" She asks, fluttering her eye lids. Why doesn't she just take her top of and flaunt herself a little more to him.

"Not bad, what about you?" Harry asks sweetly. Not bad. Getting with the person you love, and taking their virginity in one summer and describes it as not bad.

"It was okay," She said sadly. Yeah lets bring on the tears about poor Cedric. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the village trip next week end with me." She blushed as she spoke.

"I'd love to." Harry smiled and she grinned.

"See you then," She smiled and Harry nodded and watched her walk away. I wanted to scream, or at least hit something maybe with the name of Harry. I didn't say anything, instead I just walked of. Not listening or bothering to stop when Harry called me. I stormed into the common room, not saying anything to any one and just walked upstairs to the dorm room and slammed the door shut. Like clock work Harry appeared not a minute later.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I laugh. "I don't know. You agreeing to go out on a fucking date with Cho right in front of me. Or have you forgot about me already?" I say loudly and he looks behind him to make sure no one was listening.

"Ron be quiet." He says and I just stare at him my fists clenching at my side.

"No I wont fucking be quiet." I say. "Your going out with Cho next weekend. What about me, your boyfriend."

"I don't know why I said yes." He sighed and sat defeated on his bed.

"So that makes it okay does it?" I ask and he shakes his head and I can see that he is crying. I'm still angry my body shaking violently with the need to punch some thing, but seeing him cry makes my heart ache no matter how much I hate him right now. I sit next to him and swallow my pride and put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry," He says. "I love you Ron, but I can't have people know about us."

"Why not?" I ask a little to bitterly.

"I just can't. It has nothing to do with you honest." He says confidently. "Your perfect, I don't deserve you."

"Then why?" I ask calmer than before. "Harry talk to me please."

"I'm not ready for every one to know that I'm gay," He says quietly as if just saying it to me is like telling it to the whole world. I understand where he is coming from, if he isn't ready to tell people I can respect that. "And I thought if I went out with Cho people wouldn't be able to figure it out."

"But its not fair on me, its not even fair on Cho." God knows why I'm sticking up for that little bitch.

"I know." He says dejectedly. "I don't want to lose you Ron."

"You wont lose me, ever." I promise. "I love you with all my heart."

"I wont do anything with Cho, I promise." He says. "Just go out with her." It killed me to hear him say it, but if I argued him on the matter I could lose him forever.

"Okay." I say and he kisses me on the cheek, everything was okay for him.

"Its just temporary, I promise. I'll be ready to tell people soon." He says, even though he is talking about his little affair with Cho to be temporary, I can't help but think he is talking about us. That we're just temporary.


	4. Friends

_Thanks for the reviews. Review and tell me what you think :)_

**Truth In Sincerity**

**Chapter 4 – Your Only Young Once**

_**Ron**_

My stomach felt physically sick as I woke up alone. Though in my heart Harry was lying next to me, or was that just in a memory. My eyes hurt as the morning sun shone brightly through the tattered curtains of our dorm room. I sat up, stretching my ever growing body as I did so. Harry was already awake, sat cross legged on his bed reading a magazine, one of my copies of 'Flying With The Cannons' I must have made a noise because he flicked his eyes up towards me and smiled. Every one else was still asleep. He crept silently out of his bed and over to mine, pulling at my hands and leading me towards the bathroom. After casting a locking charm on the door he pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately as if it was the first time he was embracing his lover. His tongue tasted like mornings but that didn't stop me from parting my lips and welcoming it, my hands rubbed along the small of his back going lower, I placed my large palms over his bottom protectively, moving them over it making him move into the touch as he leant up and kissed me. His hands tangled with my already tangled hair. I broke the kiss and he moved his lips to my neck as I scooped my hands under his trousers and into his boxers moving them around to his front where I stroked his already wet erection with dry hands. He moaned as he bit at my neck, he wasn't satisfied until he left his dark mark. He released himself into my hands and I licked each one of my fingers as he watched with stuttering lips.

Before he could react, there was a loud banging on the door and shouts from the dorm room, Harry sighed and unlocked the door with his wand. Neville came rushing in and ran into one of the cubicles not even asking why the door was locked, I walked out into the dorm where a sour faced Dean was glaring at us both, Seamus who was shouting previously had fallen back to sleep.

"Why was it locked?" Dean asked. Because me and Harry were having some morning fun, and now I'm left with a throbbing penis and the need to kiss Harry but thanks to you all, I'm left unsatisfied.

"Don't know, must have locked behind us, it did it yesterday to me." Harry said and looked totally believable, Dean must have thought so to because he nodded and walked into the bathroom with his shower stuff.

I looked over at Harry who was now changing his boxers, I could see his seed on his black boxers standing out like stars in the night sky, he rolled them up quickly and through them over to wear we kept our dirty washing were the house elves would collect and clean them. He got dressed quickly, and I followed suit. My erection still clear through my trousers, he looked over at me and laughed and frowned and walked into the bathroom. Closing the door to a cubicle behind me, I got rid of my big problem and walked back to Harry who looked down and he frowned this time.

"Wish I could have helped." He said and I just laughed.

"Your the one that caused it," I laughed and he grinned.

"Want another?" He winked, and I felt my cheeks warm up. But before I could retaliate Hermione jumped in front of us smiling.

"Good morning." She said a smile planted on her face.

"Morning." I say yawning, and she made a point of moving my hand to cover it up as she frowned.

"Harry could I have a word?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Looks like I'll meet you in the great hall," I said and Hermione smiled in thanks, what ever she was going to tell him I knew Harry would tell me later so I wasn't bothered.

"Ah Ron, can I have a word?" The voice of professor McGonagall called after me. I stopped in my track wondering what I could have done on the second day back to have gotten into trouble, this must have showed on her face because she let out a small laugh, "Your not in trouble." I sighed in relief and followed her back into her office where a tall boy who I hadn't seen before stood awkwardly. "Ron this is Ryan."

"Alright," I said shyly and he smiled back just as shy.

"As you heard from last nights feast if you were paying attention," She looked at me and I just let out a small smile and she shook her head frowning, "Well if you were paying attention you would have heard your headmaster talking about an exchange," She looked at me and paused and I nodded, "You remember?"

"Yeah." I lied but convincingly, if I didn't hear it last night I didn't need to hear it now.

"Ryan is from our partnering school in America." McGonagall smiled, "One of your fellow students Susan Bones has gone to his school for two weeks." I tried to think who Susan Bones was but figured it wasn't important so just smiled normally, "And I have placed Ryan in your care."

"My care?" I stuttered.

"You've shown great improvement over the years Ronald, and I'm sure you are use to responsibility." No, Hermione was use to responsibility I was used to breaking the rules. "I trust you will look after him."

"Yes." I said, and Ryan smiled.

"He will attend all your classes, and will be sleeping in your dorm. There is an extra bed, or will be one the house elves have sorted it out." She explained and I nodded. "Is there any questions?"

"Will I have to do homework?" Ryan asked hopefully and I just laughed.

"Yes." McGonagall said smiling, "All your achievements here will be reported and sent back to your school at the end of the two weeks."

"Oh." He sighed and I smirked at him.

"If you have any further problems, you can ask Mr Weasley." McGonagall said and ushered us out of the office.

"You don't have to look after me," Ryan said as we walked down the corridor.

"Nonsense." I laughed, "Reckon it will be fun," I smiled and so did he. "So what's America like?" I asked casually as we walked into the great hall.

"Over rated." Ryan smirked. I ushered him to where Harry and Hermione were sat.

"Ron where have you been?" Harry asked irritably, and I knew his private conversation with Hermione can't have gone well.

"McGonagall wanted me. I'm to look after Ryan for two weeks." I smile proudly, "He's my new pet," Ryan laughed, and Harry looked at me as if he was planning on killing me. "Ryan this is Harry and Hermione,"

"Hey," Ryan said and sat down, I sat down next to him and Harry.

"So why is he here?" Harry said bitterly.

"Harry don't be so rude." Hermione said and shot him a look similar to the one he had given me. What the hell was going on?

"Some exchange thing, Susan went to America." I explained and Ryan smiled and started to eat quietly.

"Oh that sounds so exciting," Hermione grinned and started a conversation with Ryan and I took this as my perfect chance to talk to Harry.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly and he stares at me and sighs.

"Nothing," He says and puts a hand on my leg under the table and I feel my body shiver with excitement. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Cho." He said and I knew where this conversation was going, this was where he dumps me and then tells me he wants to be with her. "I don't want her, I want you." He says simply.

"You what?" I ask, not expecting to hear that.

"I mean if you still want me." He says and I nod and smile. "When I see her I'll tell her that I don't want to go out with her." I smile at him and he rubs my leg.

"Ron," Ryan breaks me out of my trance and I turn to him. "Sorry, but can you show me where I have to go to get my books?"

"Sure." I smile, "You two going to come?" I ask and Harry shakes his head.

"No." He says and pushes past me and out of the great hall.

"What did you say to him this morning?" I shoot a look at Hermione who frowns and runs after him.

"Was it some thing I said?" Ryan asked as we walked out of the great hall together. My mind was focused on Harry and how weird he had acted.

"No, its not you. Trust me." I sigh and he stares at me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked and I nod slowly. "What's the problem?" He asks as we walk towards the library.

"He doesn't want every one to know." I say simply, wondering why I'm opening up to a complete stranger, "A girl asked him out, and he said yeah. But just now he told me he was going to say no, because its me he wants not her. And then well you know what happened." I said and he frowns.

"Why doesn't he want every one to know?" He asks simply as he grabs a couple of books from the shelf.

"Ashamed I guess." I sigh and he frowns again. "What?"

"Why would he be ashamed of you?" Ryan asks simply.

"Because I'm me." I laugh as if it was all that easy.

"You seem like a good guy." Ryan smiles, "Your funny, your caring, and your cute." Me Cute? Why am I blushing? I smile weakly and Ryan walks ahead of me checking out the books.

We walked down the corridor and my heart broke at what I saw. Harry kissing Cho. Full on kissing, his tongue dancing passionately in her mouth, his hands stroking her lower back, like they were mine earlier this morning. Ryan stared at me, and I wanted to cry, I walked to the nearest door pushing it open with a slam and Ryan followed me out. No one was around so I cried freely not caring that Ryan was watching my reaction.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked and I nodded my head as I sat on one of the benches, curling my body up into a ball and letting my head fall on my arms. "He really doesn't deserve you." Ryan said softly as he sat down beside me, his fingers stroking my hair calming me down. "Lets go back inside, its getting cold."

"K." I say simply and follow him upstairs and to the Gryffindor common room. Harry is sat on one of the couches looking smug and I just walk up to the dorm room, Harry follows me up and Ryan sits next to Hermione.

"Have you been crying?" Harry asks, he actually sounded sincere. "Ron, what is it?"

"Why don't you ask Cho. Or have you done too much talking that all you can do now is make public displays of affection for every one to see, for me to see!" I shout and that smug look has been washed of by my tears.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I was going to but I can't have every one no."

"Your ashamed of me, I get it."

"No, I'm not ashamed of you."

"So your ashamed of us then?"

"No, I don't know. I'm not ready why can't you just fucking understand that?" Harry shouts at me, and I cry harder.

"I don't understand Harry. I get it your not ready to be out fine, but why string her along. Your not wearing a top saying your gay are you. No one would know better."

"Ron, please calm down."

"No. You have to chose. Me or her."

"You." He says straight away.

"Dump her then, tell her you don't want to be with her that you never did."

"I can't." He sighs.

"Then its her. Because we all know its not me any more." I sigh and wipe my eyes.

"Are you saying we're over?" Harry asks as tears pour down his face.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." My heart breaks as it comes out of my mouth.

"Can we still be friends?" He asks a glint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah." I sigh. "See you around. Friend." I say and walk of closing the dorm room behind me.


	5. Scared Of The Dark

**_Don't flame. _**

**Truth In Sincerity**

**Chapter 5 – Scared Of The Dark**

_**Harry**_

It had been two days since mine and Ron's fight, and I felt as if a part of me had walked away with Ron when he closed the door. Even though he said we would be friends he hadn't spoken to me just as much as I hadn't spoken to him. I didn't just miss him as a lover but as a friend. A best friend.

I stalked into the common room feeling isolated, Ron was sat with Ryan and Hermione and instead of going upstairs to sit in the dorm room on my own and feel sorry for myself I walked over and sat with Hermione, she was still my best friend.

"Hey Harry," She grinned and hugged me, and I realised just as much as I hadn't spoken to Ron, I hadn't spoke to her either.

"Hey," I smile sheepishly back at her and she moves her bag and I sit next to her. I notice just how close together Ron and Ryan are, and how they were both looking at each other.

"So, how have you been?" Ron's voice startled me. "Only I haven't seen you around, except for lessons and in the dorm room." He added.

"Been with Cho." I said bitterly as I saw that they were holding hands. I hadn't been with Cho, in fact I hadn't seen her since I kissed her, when I saw her I walked the opposite direction, taking the cowards way out. Ron looked at his feet and then at me and smiled.

"Cool." He said simply, and put his head on Ryan's shoulder, their fingers playing with each others. "I'm sleepy." He laughed.

"Want to go upstairs?" Ryan asked, Ron looked at me and then shook his head.

"No, Its too early," He said and sat up and stretched his legs out on the sofa.

"Well we could do things to pass the time," Ryan whispered and Ron laughed.

"Don't feel like it," Ron mumbled pathetically and looked at me and then at the floor.

"Fine." Ryan said and glared at me. "I'm going for a walk."

"Want me to come?" Ron asked.

"No." Ryan said and left the common room. Ron sighed loudly and punched a pillow in frustration.

"Trouble in paradise I see." Hermione laughed and Ron glared at her.

"I'm going to bed." He said and walked away to the dorm room.

"Your an idiot." Hermione hissed at me, and I stared at her and nodded my head. "He loves you."

"He's with Ryan." I said and she shook her head at me.

"He loves you, he's with Ryan to make you jealous, or so he doesn't have to feel alone." Hermione said as she stared at me. "I know you love him Harry, and I know how scared you are of having ever one know."

"Its okay for Ron if people find out about him." I mumbled and she stared at me, "I mean he hasn't got to live up to anything, he can go about his life and a lot of people wouldn't be bothered about what he gets up to. But me, every one would talk. Every one would hate me." Hermione stared at me as if she understood and then sighed.

"You need to talk to him." She said and I shook my head, "If you don't your going to lose him forever."

"What can I say?" I ask desperately. "I need him in my life Hermione."

"You just said it." She smiled and I turned to see Ron standing behind me.

"Ron.." I said not knowing what to say, but realising words wasn't the problem. I moved forward and kissed him, he was startled and didn't kiss back at first,but after a second or two his arms were around my waist and his tongue fighting against mine. He broke the kiss and stared at me, and every one else in the room was doing the same thing.

"Harry.. I can't do this." He said and rushed out of the common room. I watched Ron run away and fought the urge to run after him. Every one stared at me as if I had gone mad, but they all knew now. I sat back down next to Hermione who looked a little shocked at Ron's reaction.

"You did it," She smiled at me and I felt like crying. I did it, showed every one but for what, to have Ron walk away from me.

"He's gone." Was all I could say before my tears fell and I ran upstairs to the boys dorm knowing that Hermione wouldn't be able to follow, and knowing it would be empty as Dean, Seamus and Neville were all down stairs watching my little show.

I cried onto my bed, like I had the previous night and the night before ever since me and Ron had broken up. My body felt as though my heart had been pulled out, watching Ron walk away from me again hurt deep inside my broken body as I let out more and more tears. But it wasn't enough. Nothing in my life was enough with out Ron here beside me.

I rushed in to the bathroom, my stomach lurching into the toilet cubicle as it threw away any food that remained in my system which was hardly anything as I hadn't eaten since Ron had left me. I rinsed my mouth out with water and sat on the floor, locking the door behind me. My tears continued to fall as I slammed my wrist into the floor. My knuckles bled and I stared at it in fascination, the blood gave me a feeling of satisfaction that I had yet to find in crying. I punched harder into the floor and my knuckles ached and bled viscous drops of red as my tears fell. The blood hypnotised me, and I wanted more. I walked over to my area of the bathroom, wear I kept my toiletries, and found my shaving kit. Breaking the razor apart until I was faced with a tiny silver blade.

I stared at the razor, it reflecting on the walls around me. I walked holding the tiny blade in my hand into the toilet cubicle and sat on the floor, a trace of blood from my knuckles staining the floor. I stared at the blood patch on the floor and wondered if I was really going to add to it, but already knowing the answer.

I rolled my sleeve up and stared at my pale wrist, and with out thinking of the consequences I dragged the sharp pointed blade over my fragile wrists, at first nothing happened and I stared at the broken skin, waiting for something to happen. The cut slowly started to bleed but not enough, it didn't give that satisfying feeling as I stared at the pin prick blood splatter. I needed more. I pushed the blade into my skin, this time harder over the same cut. I saw the blood immediately and couldn't help but smile. Was this what I had been degraded to? Yes. The blood spilled in a line and wrapped itself around my tiny wrists and I stared at it, that smile still lingering on my lips. I pushed the blade deeper into that soft skin of mine and watched as more blood appeared. I was possessed and captivated by the sight of my own pain and pushed the blade in deeper and deeper.

The world around me turned into a fuzzy day dream as my eyes threatened to close. And I had realised what I had done. I regretted it now. I tried to hold onto that single light that hovered around my head, the red source of love I would miss most. I slipped into the darkness, scared as it engulfed me. I needed my light. I needed Ron. And I needed him now, before it was too late.


	6. Why?

**Right... first of sorry for the wait i had writers block!! and i don't really know where to go with this fic so i'm 'winging' it, and second of all.. my spell check broke some how and i couldn't get it working properly so there will be spelling mistakes.. and also i really dont like this chapter.. so hopefully if insparation hits me this fic will get much better. Review please. and I will try to have some more for wednesday.**

I walked around the castle, my mind was racing and I couldn't keep up. It had been two days since i felt that close to Harry and that was all I had wanted, all I could think about, to feel close to someone, anyone, that's where Ryan came into it, there was no attachment to what me and Ryan had, it was just the warmth of our companionship that we were addicted to. When we kissed there it wasn't full of love and passion like my heart throbbing kisses with Harry were, it was just lust and the need to feel some ones body against mine. It was just sex that didn't need any answers, and didn't hold an awkward moment after, it was just sex that meant nothing to me even when I screamed his name out when I came.

Ryan was sat on the bench were we first kissed, I had been sat there moping about my decision to end it with Harry and he saw what I needed and gave it to me, his lips tasted like candy floss, with a hint of spice as his tongue entered my mouth and I melted to the need to feel more of him. His hands had touched my body like ice on fire and he was making my knees weak as he kissed down my neck, his tongue was pointed to the touch and just one lick on my ear lobe made me moan his name as he kissed me again. I walked over to him slowly, not knowing why he was alone and remembered when he walked of from the conversation, I didn't feel guilty we both knew that my feelings for Harry would never end, and that what ever we had was just a fling not just because of Harry but because he would be leaving in twelve days and I would never see him again.

"Hey," I said quietly, and realised how shakey my voice was from emotion and felt embarrassed that I was shown to be weak again.

"Hi," He replied, his voice was framed in hatred and I could tell he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, I had no idea what I was apologising for, but I remembered the twins always said if your partner is upset always apologise because it was probably always your fault. Ryan wasn't really my partner, more like friend who I shared orgasmic pleasures with, and what ever he was feeling was probably my fault any way, so I apologised any way.

"Not your fault," He smiled weakly and I knew that the hatred was gone at least for the present moment, Ryan could never be angry at any one for too long. "Sorry I walked of."

"Its not your fault." I smiled and he laughed a little.

"So are you back with Harry?" He asked as he took my hand in his and started massaging my fingers, I could feel myself falling for his touch and knew I had to pull out soon, but his fingers felt so good.

"I think so," I replied though it was more of a moan, "He kissed me."

"Did you kiss back?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah," I mumbled, feeling guilt that I didn't know existed. He moved his face closer to mine and caught my lips in his, his lips were warmer than Harry's though I prefered the cold thrill I got from kissing the boy I loved, his tongue was experienced, but I loved Harry's non stop experimenting and the way his tongue would touch the right place accidently and I would be begging for him to do it again. Ryan's hand reached my face and my body shivered into the touch and I kicked myself mentally for letting him have this sexual power of me. I kissed back with a guilty envy, his tongue battling mine for dominance which was a battle he always won. I melted when his hands curled around my neck, his fingers drawing patterns on my skin as the kiss got too heavy and I was feeling light headed and knew I had to pull away.

Reluctantly I moved away and he smiled weakly, and pulled me in for a hug, and I knew that would be our last kiss,

"You love him a lot don't you?" Ryan asked but we both knew the answer, "You deserve to be happy Ron. Your a good bloke, you could light up hell with your smile, make sure Harry treats you right," I smiled at Ryan, and I knew if it was another place another time that he could be the one that I was head over heels in love with, and knew that if he was staying longer than two weeks I would probably end up falling for him.

"Thanks," I smile. "I'm going to talk to Harry, I'll see you later?" He nodded and I turned and walked away, I wanted to be with Harry so much now but couldn't be with Harry with out talking to Ryan, I couldn't be like Harry and treat two people like crap.

I walked slowly and calmly towards the gryffindor common room, despite the fact that my heart was beating over time from excitement, and I suddenly became a bag of nerves as I entered the common room. I expected to see Harry sat on the coach with Hermione, moaning about my reaction, Hermione was sat on her own and shot me a look.

"Where have you been?" She shouted and every one looked at me, and the chatter started again, every one was asking about the kiss, but I ignored every one and stared at Hermione. "How could you run out like that, do you know how much he hates himself for it now?"

"I know." I sighed, "Is he upstairs?" I asked and she nodded, I took a deep breath and walked up to the dorm room, expecting to see Harry crying or moping on his bed, beating himself up over my stupidity, but he wasn't there. I walked into the bathroom, and I could hear sobbing and knew I found him.

"Harry," I said quietly, and the sobbing stopped and I knew he was in the last cubicle as it was the only with the door shut. I opened it slightly, relieved that it wasn't locked. But when I saw him, I wish the door was locked, and I couldn't see him. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sight of blood, but the smell was over powering.

I knelt down and cradled him in my arms, relieved that he was still breathing. I didn't know what to do, I knew no magical spells that could heal his wounds and only knew the muggle way. I unrolled the toilet roll and wrapped it around his arm, and watched as the white material absorbed all his heart ache.

"Harry, please wake up." I said loudly, and his eyes fluttered but didn't open. "Its me Ron, please wake up." I was crying now, and knew I was no use to him, he needed madam pomfrey, she could heal him with in a minute.

"Ron," His voice was weak but made my mind rest.

"Harry you have to wake up properly, please." I said and his eyes opened, the green love in his eyes was covered by a mist of pain and it took my breath away as he started to cry, though his body had no strengh in it.

"I'm sorry Ron." His voice was a little stronger, "I love you."

"I love you Harry please stay with me," I said as tears ran down my face and onto his. I pressed the tissue to his arm tighter, remembering from a muggle program that pressure was important, he flinched a little and I wondered if I should stop but I saw the wound slowly start too stop bleeding and knew I was doing the right thing. "We have to get you to madam pomfrey, can you walk?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ron, please be my boyfriend again, I can't be with out you." My heart melted at his question and I nodded and kissed his lips softly.

"We'll talk later yeah, we have to get you to the hospital wing." I said and he shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He said, "Please I can't see her."

"You've lost a lot of blood Harry, I'm not fighting you on this." I said and he nodded.

"I don't want them to see me." He mumbled, "I didn't want you to see..." He cut himself of and looked at his scars and cried and I held him tight and his good arm wrapped around me, holding me as if it was the last time he'd be able to.

"We'll use your cloak," I said and he nodded and smiled weakly and took hold of my hand and followed me into the dorm room, I grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around both of us, we had to bend slightly so that it covered us completely.

We walked to the hospital wing unseen, Harry still had a tight hold on my hand and I could see he flinched every time he moved his arm, and I knew he regretted what he had done by the pained look on his face. I took the cloak of us once we entered the hospital wing, and knocked on the matrons door, Harry was nervously biting his lip as she walked out, her eyes widened when she saw the horizontal cut across his arm that had started bleeding again.

"Harry what on earth happened?" Though we could both tell by her voice that she knew what had happened, "Not to worry I will have you okay in no time," She promised and ushered us both to a bed and closed the curtain, the grip Harry had on me was getting tighter and I was afraid that madam pomfrey was going to have to have a look at my hand by the end of the day as my fingers slowly started to go numb.

Harry sat on a bed, and pulled me so I was sat next to him, he put his head on my shoulder as tears fell from his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" I asked softly and he sniffed and looked at me sadly.

"I thought I lost you." He said and I used my thumb to wipe the tears from his face. "I thought you hated me when you ran out,"

"I'm sorry," My words were meaningless as I realised this was all my fault, my thoughts must have showed on my face because Harry was quick to notice.

"Its not your fault Ron, it was a stupid thing for me to do," I smiled weakly at his reassurance, when Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"What happened?" She asked as she cleaned up his wound with a white bandage that was wet with healing potion, she dabbed at the wound as Harry flinched away in pain, but she had a strong grip on his arm and he couldn't move it.

"I did it." Harry replied quietly regret full in his voice.

"May I ask why?" She asked kindly as she raised her wand over the wound and it healed slightly, but looked as though it could start bleeding any minute, she put another potion on a bandange and wrapped it around Harry's arm carefully.

"I thought I had lost everything." Harry mumbled, "I was being stupid."

"Well we'll have to tell the headmaster." She said softly, and Harry nodded mechanically. "I trust he will want to speak to you, and make sure you don't do it again."

"I wont I promise." Harry said quickly, his eyes flashing in fear at the thought of having doing it again. The matron nodded and smiled and told us to leave shorty after telling Harry to come back every morning to change the dressings of his bandage, and giving him some pain relief potion.

Me and Harry got back under the cloak and walked silently back to the dorm rooms hand in hand, once in the shelter of our empty dorm Harry threw the blanket on his bed and sat on mine and I sat next to him.

"Do we have to talk about it?" He asked and I nodded. "I really am sorry."

"I know." I said weakly, "Why hurt yourself Harry, I thought you were dead." I was crying now and he put his good arm around me and he was crying too.

"I really am sorry, I love you Ron, please just be with me."

"I am with you Harry, I've always been with you."

"What about Ryan?"

"What about Cho?"

"I'm going to end it with her tomorrow, I swear." He said and I knew he was telling the truth, "You and Ryan are more together than me and her ever were."

"It didn't mean anything, it was just comfort." I replied though it didn't sound convincing but he smiled.

"Stay with me forever?" He asked weakly as he leant into my side.

"Yeah." I smiled and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him further onto the bed and he fell asleep in my arms.


	7. BloodSexAndAToiletCubicle

Everyone was talking about the kiss between me and Harry, all wanting to know why it happened, if we were together and one second year even asked if it was any good. I didn't answer any of these questions, it wasn't their place to know anything about me and Harry. The oh so Loyal Gryffindors had told their friends in other houses and the whole school seemed to find out about us within the day.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked from the top of the dorm stairs, Harry nodded and smiled and took my hand.

"I love you Ron, I want every one to know." He smiled confidently and squeezed my hand, his other arm was in a bandage that he kept trying to pull of throughout the night.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as he moved his arm, he hesitated before nodding. "Good you prat."

"Thanks." He laughed and I knew from that little laugh that we were going to be okay. We walked down the stairs hand in hand, and saw Hermione and Ryan talking on one of the sofas, I was a little anxious about seeing Ryan after yesterday but when he saw me he grinned and called us over.

"So your back together then?" Hermione asked in a nervous whisper.

"Yeah." Harry grinned, he was looking at Ryan as he said it and I knew he was trying to make him jealous.

"Congratulations." Ryan laughed, Harry wasn't getting to him and I was glad.

"Thanks Ryan," I smiled and he flashed his prize winning smile at me and my heart fluttered in my chest. "Come on, I', hungry." I said quickly and Harry laughed and followed me out of the common room.

"We should tell Cho." Harry said after a minute.

"You should tell Cho." I laughed. "I don't want to be around when that happens."

"Scared?"

"Terrified." I smiled, but it was too late to hide, Cho was standing in front of the great hall, she had been crying and looked as though she might start again.

"Its true then?" She said with a shaky voice, I squeezed Harry's hand who smiled a little before nodding.

"I'm sorry Cho, I never meant to hurt you." That was a lie and we all knew it.

"Your a right bastard Harry," She shouted and every one turned to watch, she moved closer to Harry and before any one could say Quidditch, Harry was on the floor and her fist was in the air.

"Fuck off Cho!" I shouted but she just stared in shock as Harry struggled to stand up with his arm clutching his nose.

"You stole him from me!" She screamed, "I loved you Harry." She was crying again, but Harry was to preoccupied with his nose to hear her.

"I stole him from you, he was with me long before you Cho, in fact he was going out with me when he said yes to you, so just fuck off." She cried harder at that but one of her friends pulled her away before she could punch me or Harry again. Harry gripped my hand tightly and I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank me later," I winked and he laughed. "Lets get you to the toilet."

"I'm not having sex in the toilet." Harry protested and all I could do was laugh.

"For once, I wasn't talking about sex. I was talking about your nose, or are you too busy thinking about sex in a toilet to realise you have blood all over your sexy little face?" He blushed as red as the blood on his face and laughed and followed me to the toilets.

"Who knew she could punch like that?" He asked in a daze as I sat him on the toilet cubicle, I laughed as I damped some toilet paper in a sink and walked back over to him. I wiped the dry blood away from his face, and he smiled.

"Its not broken." I smiled, "Still cute as ever."

"My nose isn't cute," He laughed and I dropped a kiss on it and he laughed even more.

"If you say so." I smiled. "All done."

"Thanks," He grinned and his arms snaked around my neck and he pulled me close so we were breathing each others air. "I'm sorry about everything Ron..."

I couldn't let him finish his sentence and go back into the self guilt mode any more, I pressed my lips against his and used his parted mouth to my advantage as my tongue slipped into his mouth, he sucked on my tongue as he played with my hair. I picked him up and pressed him against the cubicle wall, I kicked the door shut and locked it, as I moved the kiss to his neck biting down on his skin leaving a fresh mark as my hands went under his top rubbing against the muscles that I missed so much. His hands cupped my arse under my trousers and boxers, and I felt one of his fingers in my entrance and I had to bite my lip to stop me moaning out loud in pleasure. He noticed this and used his wand to cast a silencing charm around the cubicle, I was grateful for this as he pushed another finger into me I couldn't help but moan. He kissed me again this time full of lust and need, he bit down on my bottom lip as two fingers became three, he moved his hands to my hips and turned me around forcefully so I was facing the wall, I felt him pull my trousers down along with my boxers, I heard him pull down his and then felt him at my entrance he wasn't using any lube and I felt my walls tighten as he pushed into me, he kissed my neck which sent shivers down my spine and I felt myself relax as he pushed into me again this time softer, but I needed more. I rolled my hips and felt him fall deeper inside me, and he knew what I wanted, he pulled out and pushed back in harder and I ignored the sharp pain and focused on the pleasure as his hands reached for my throbbing erection. I couldn't think of anything else except fuck I needed more, he seemed to read my mind because the rhythm he built got me wanting and begging for more, we reached our orgasm together coming on each other. My orgasm lasted longer then his and I felt him pull my trousers and boxers up after he had done his own, he held me tight and I sighed into his embrace.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you even more."

**_A/N - I know this chapter is overly shit but i had a spare twenty minutes and thought I would update some thing lol i have no idea what to do with this fic... and would like some suggestions... _**


	8. Kiss Me

**A/N Sorry for the delay in postageee!! But here I am. :D with a new chapter for you. Big thanks to every one who has reviewed :) I have worked out that I can update / write fics on a Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and the weekends depending if I have home work.. and if the insparation bugs have bitten so look out for an update on one of them days :D probably a Wednesday though!!! Enjoy and Review.. lets see if we can hit 20 Reviews :D **

It was weird, being with **t**he boy who was centre of attention for every reason possible. But I guess now I was the reason for his attention, for our attention. Every one knew about us, public knowledge and most of the people who knew were against us. Our friends were the only ones who understood because they had seen mine and Harry's love evolve through our friendship, they knew it was bound to happen one day. Everyone else liked to make a ridicule of us when ever they could, even one of the teachers decided to humiliate us, one guess who that was...Snape.

"Homework." He breathed down my neck, I handed him my parchment with the full three sides of writing that we were supposed to do, he looked at it and rolled his eyes and moved to Harry who handed him his work. "This is inadequate." He said. "I asked for three full sides, this is only two and a half." Snape stared deeply at Harry who was sweating under pressure, biting at the side of his lip trying to think of an answer. "Detention."

"But its Quidditch this week." Harry protested, I felt sorry for him I really did, the only reason his work was shorter was because his handwriting was smaller then mine, if Snape looked closely at the essays right now he would realise they were practically the same, though mine had more spelling mistakes and shorter words.

"I don't care, you should have thought about Quidditch before handing this in." He gestured to the parchment before throwing it in the bin, sighing in defeat Harry stared at me and then at the table.

"Maybe you should write bigger next time," I smiled once Snape had turned his back, Harry looked up and bit down his laughter with that amazing smile.

"Weasley, something you want to share with the class?" It was my turn to sweat under pressure, Snape heard exactly what I said and even though it was nothing bad he was still going to have a go at me.

"No sir," I mumbled this was enough to get a reaction from the greasy haired potions master.

"Detention."

"What for?" Outraged, I had done nothing wrong.

"Do not talk back to me, I will see you tonight, Potter I will see you tomorrow." I didn't say anything and neither did Harry instead we both stared viciously at the back of Snape's head and them bitterly getting on with the work set.

The class dragged on, the work had gotten harder throughout the class and me and Harry were struggling to catch up with Hermione who put ingredients in her potion at high speed.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Hermione glared at me as we walked out of the class. "And you should have done three full pages." She stared at Harry, we couldn't argue back because we both knew she was right. "I suppose he'll make you redo the work Harry, I think you should spend this free lesson studying." I stared at Harry he looked disappointed and he nodded.

"Darn, I had other plans for this free period," I winked lightening the mood that had became thick with fog from the previous lesson.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked with laughter though her cheeks were red, but not as half as red as Harry.

"What, I thought we could practice some Quidditch." I smiled innocently, "You've just got a crude mind."

"Yeah we have the crude mind." Harry laughed as he took hold of my hand.

"Well I better go before I'm late," Hermione said as she took a quick look at her watch.

"You've got ten minutes, come walk with us." I smiled.

"Oh no, I need to talk to my professor." She said looking down at her shoes, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Hermy." I smiled and so did Harry as we watched our best friend walk down the hall, head low.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Harry asked as we turned for the common room.

"I don't know, why don't you talk to her tonight?" I suggested. "She might talk to you on your own."

"She'll talk to you too," Harry smiled.

"We don't have those sort of chats Harry, I'm not exactly one to get in touch with my inner feelings, your the sentimental one in this relationships."

"And here I thought I was the one who wore the trousers."

"Oh you do, just not for long." I winked as I sat on one of the sofas, Harry falling into my lap with a satisfied sigh.

"I should really study," He said as my hands rubbed his lower back, I mumbled something in his ear as I bit his ear lobe, I felt him melt at my touch and felt in control as he turned around a little, I pressed my lips to his and felt him moan into it.

"Maybe we could study upstairs," I smiled and he nodded eagerly, I was the candy and he was the toddler. He grabbed his bag as I grabbed mine and we walked upstairs calmly, both praying the door was unlocked.

I opened the dorm room door with a sense of urgency, there was no one in there and was the door was closed Harry pulled me close to him, pressing his desperate lips against mine, his cold tongue danced on my bottom lip pleading for entry which I granted with a skip of a heart beat. His hands pinned me against the wall as I heard him flick the switch on the lock. He moved his lips to my neck, biting at the exposed flesh bearing his own version of the dark mark as his hands slipped down my trousers, his right hand ran over my erection through my trousers making me squirm under him, as his left hand worked on pulling them down. Once my trousers were at my ankles I felt my body surrender to his touch, his talented hands worked on freeing me from my boxers I moaned as his clammy hands grabbed my erection as he started working his magic up and down my body. He pushed me harder against the wall as he removed his hand and I was left moaning for more he pressed his body closed to mine, through his trousers and boxers I could feel his sharp erection rubbing against mine and the friction was enough to send chills down my spine, my clumsy hands fumbled for his trousers pushing them down thanking him silently for not wearing a belt his boxers fell to his ankles as he pushed his hips to mine, our naked erections dancing together begging for more.

Pushing him around, strength back in my body I slammed him into the wall. I heard his small giggle as I took his penis, the giggle turned to a moan and I quickly threw a silencing charm and an extra locking charm at the door kicking myself silently for not doing it before. I moved my hands faster, his voiced moans making me leak with pre cum as I tried to hold it in, he released on my hand and that was almost enough to make me join in his orgasm, but instead I covered my own penis with my hand, a mixture of mine and his fluids glistening from my manhood. I fingered at his entrance, before deciding he was ready when he nodded silently I pushed my penis into him, not stopping until I hit his spot, hearing him shout my name in a mixture of pain and pleasure sent the scariest chills up and down my spine as he moved his hips making me fall deeper into happiness. His walls tightened around me and I moaned as I moved slowly, getting faster and faster hearing him moan my name made my eyes roll and I couldn't hold it in any more, I shot my liquids into him and felt his body collapse in my arms. I pulled out with a sigh and he turned around and wrapped his arms around me as he pushed me towards his bed, his arms still around me as I tucked us both in.

"I think we should actually do some studying." He said a small smile on his lips. I nodded, even though all my body wanted to do was to sleep.

We did like we said we would, we studied for three hours straight sending small smiles up at each other from the floor when we caught each others eye.

"Oh there you are, Hermione is looking for you." Neville grinned at us. "She told me to close my eyes before I walked in though, but your only studying." He sounded slightly disappointed and I couldn't help but giggle as Harry blushed.

"Thanks Nev," I smiled holding out a hand which Harry took I winked at Neville when we walked out and heard him laugh in the background as we walked down stairs.

"What have you two been doing, wait I don't want to know." Hermione laughed, I threw my work book at her and she looked genuinely surprised to see it complete. "Well done." She laughed and threw it back at me.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"Are you coming for dinner?" She asked and I nodded.

"Ron's stomach has been making weird noises for the past hour." Harry giggled and so did me and Hermione as we walked towards the great hall, Harry holding my hand lightly.

The hall was packed, and I realised it was almost time for my detention with Snape and anger and a sense of dread washed over me.

"You'll be okay." Harry grinned as he realised what I was thinking about.

"I know, just going to be horrible like always." I laughed and ate some pasta.

An hour later I walked alone to the dungeons, Harry left with Hermione to do some more studying and to ask if she is okay and find out why she had been acting weird earlier. The dungeons always reminded me of death and loneliness even after having such an amazing day with Harry my heart still turned to ice walking the dreaded corridor to the potions lab.

"Enter," The voice that haunted me called as I knocked on the door I walked in slowly and up to his desk where he gestured for me to go. "You will be cleaning the shelves and storage tonight, and if you do an inadequate job you will be back tomorrow and every night this week." I nodded. "You will not be alone, one of my house students will be joining you." He said and I looked behind me to see a smirking Draco Malfoy standing there in all his glory.

We were sent to work, and once Snape left us alone Draco started to laugh, and I knew this detention was going to be more painful then I thought.

"What is so funny?" I asked as I wiped a cloth over one of the black shelves.

"You." Draco spat, any sound of laughter gone from his voice, "You should be used to being in such a dirt ridden room," He looked around the room which was bleaker then the rest of the potions lab.

"Your apparent jokes on my family are getting real lame Malfoy, why don't you try something knew for a change." I sighed and continued to clean.

"Okay." He said calmly. "Kiss me." I dropped the cloth and spun around on my heels to face him.

"W-what?" I hesitated and realised I was shaking at how serious he sounded.

"Kiss me." He said with a second thought as he stepped closer to me.

"No!" I said backing away pushing myself into a wall as he got closer. "Get away from me Malfoy."

"Come on queer. Kiss me." He said again this time I could feel the words on my face as my body started to tremble.

"I'm not kissing you Draco," I said confidently though I was shaking like a leaf.

"Kiss me, or else."

"Or else what?" I mumbled as he pushed his body into mine, I realised how hard he was and was glad that my hormones had ran for cover instead of giving into the erection that was digging into my thigh.

"Or I'll hurt precious Potter." He said, even though he was smiling as he said it I knew he was deadly serious.

"Leave Harry alone." I sounded pathetic and we both knew it.

"I will, if you kiss me." He said the smile gone from his face as he pushed his lips on mine.


	9. Everythings Not Okay

**So its not the longest chapter going... but I had a free couple of minutes so thought I might as well do something useful btw.. got a free week of college now so hopefully I will be finishing this fic.. and whats a crush to do with in that week.. so there should be some major updates soon :) thanks every one for reading, revieiwing and adding to favourites. and continue to do it please. p.s ADD MY MYSPACE (link in profile) x**

His lips crashed into mine, dry and chapped and wanting more. His tongue was next, forcing its way in my mouth, touching every spot that Harry could touch and make me moan, but all I could do was try and hold my tears in. He pushed me hard against the wall and a moan of pain escaped my lips and was swallowed in his kiss, he must have thought the moan meant I was enjoying I couldn't wait for it to be over with. But it didn't stop there. His hands went under my clothes as his teeth bit hungrily on my bottom lip.

"S-Stop.." I stuttered, my cries were blocked in my throat as he raised his wand to my mouth and shouted the silencing charm at me, I tried to speak again but realised there was no use. No one could hear my cries or screams or begs. His lips crashed into mine again, his tongue pushing through as his hips pushed into mine, revealing how excited he was getting over my pain and humiliation.

In the distance I heard a door slam, Draco pushed himself away from me with a smirk when he saw how terrified he was, I held my tears in not giving him the pleasure of knowing how much he had hurt me. He undone the silencing charm but I had no words to say.

"You tell any one, I'll kill your precious boyfriend," He muttered in my ear, before pulling away he bit at my ear lobe leaving me shuddering alone as he ran out of the door.

"Weasley," Snape's voice pushed me out of my nightmare and for one minute I thought that was all it was, but I saw Draco standing behind him, that smirk on his face again. "You may leave," Was all he said and I jumped at the chance and rushed out of the dungeon, Draco watching me every step of the way.

The halls were empty because of the late hour and I was glad that no one was around to see my break down as I rushed into the boys toilets, I threw myself into one of the cubicles throwing up anything that was inside my stomach. My body was trembling with fear as I pulled myself up, I walked unsteadily to the sinks and washed my face, rinsing my mouth out a dozen times. I could still taste Draco on my lips.

The common room was empty except for two students – Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I took a deep breath and planted a fake smile on my face and sat next to Harry who instantly wrapped his arms around me, I flinched slightly his touch sending flashbacks of Draco in my mind. I held onto Harry tightly, he was okay and that was the only thing that mattered.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked and Harry let go off me.

"Fine," I lied. "I had to clean the shelves." I didn't tell them about Draco being there, I wasn't sure if my nerves could stand it.

"Wonder what he'll make me do tomorrow," Harry smirked, "Probably clean the empty potions bottle out with my tongue no matter what the potions were," Harry smiled I smiled back weekly, trying to push the images of Draco on me away.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned. I nodded scared my voice would break into sobs if I spoke.

"I'm going to head to bed," I said after a few seconds.

"Good idea, we got a full day of lessons tomorrow." Hermione smiled and got up to go to bed.

"You sure everything is okay?" Harry asked sweetly, as we walked up to the boys dorm his hand protecting me from everything as it played absent mindedly with my fingers.

"Yeah just tired," I lied he nodded. Every one in the dorm were asleep. I got changed quickly so did Harry, once we were both dressed for bed he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, my body melted at the taste of his lips, his tongue soothed over all the spots that Dracos' tongue burnt. His hands were soft around my waist. Kissing Harry made everything okay. He broke the kiss and smiled at me, for the first time since coming back from detention I smiled genuinely.


	10. Crushed

**Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. keep them coming :D **

I watched as Ron slept, some thing had happened. Something Ron wouldn't tell me about, I could tell by his eyes that he was guilty about something, and the way he kissed tasted different. His kisses were full of sorrow, as if he had done something and was silently trying to make it alright, as long as he hadn't told me what it was. Nothing was alright.

He stirred through the night, a sign that only told me he was guilty of something. I tried to push it out, I was just being over sensitive, scared of losing the one I loved. It was getting late, and I knew he would wake up soon and pretend that everything was okay. I'm just being stupid, everything is okay. I'm looking into things too much, he was just tired last night. He'd never do anything to hurt me.

He woke up with a smile on his face, and when he saw me he wrapped me in his arms tightly. Like he did every morning.

"I missed you," He smiled.

"What do you mean you missed me?" I laughed as I sunk a little, falling into his touch a little bit more.

"Its been at least nine hours since I last saw your smile," I blushed at his words but couldn't but smile. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too," I smiled as he leant up to kiss my chapped lips.

His tongue ran over my lips, and I felt my body melt into him as he pushed me further onto my back, as he straddled me, he broke the kiss and grinned at me and my knees went weak. Everything was fine as long as he stayed on top of me. He seemed to read my mind as he moved his hips over my growing erection making me moan into the kiss that was growing deeper by the second.

"I want to wake up to you next to me every morning," He whispered in my ear as he moved his hands down my body, resting them on my erection through my thin boxers. He cupped my erection with his hand, squeezing, rubbing, pumping all through my boxers, the added friction from the material only made it harden.

"I want this every morning," I whispered and he smiled at me, moving his hands to pull down my boxers.

"Just this?" He asked as he started to pump my erection properly, I felt myself on edge as he whispered in my ear, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

My mind went mad when he rubbed his thumb over the head of my penis, squeezing the pre cum out and sucking on his fingers seductively, I felt my body scream for him.

"S-suck me..." My words were mumbled, and I'm glad he could understand them as he lowered his face down kneeling in my open legs. His ginger hair covering the view of what he was doing that made me moan his name in pure bliss. His tongue was magic and performing a breath taking spell as he licked up and down my growing length making my hips buck up to him on their own. I moaned as he relaxed his throat making me hit the back of it with a loud moan, as my juices filled his mouth and he swallowed with a smile. I lay breathless on my back, my mind swimming with angels, violently pushed out when I felt a furious jolt of pleasure hit me through my lower regions. Ron was inside me, lubed with his own pre cum, falling deeper and deeper inside me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and felt him fall into me completely, it stung like mad but I pushed the pain away once he built up a slow rhythm, I needed more and he knew it as he got faster and faster. He hit the spot that had me screaming his name in pure lust, his finger nails dug deep into my hips closing any space there was between us.

My arms snaked around to his back, one hand scratching along with my mouth who was biting as he slammed harder into me, my other fingering at his entrance, making him slam harder with surprise.

I could feel him slow down, and knew that he was about to release, and I held mine in, I wanted to come inside him, again. He slammed once more into me with full force and I was sure my body was going to split from the seems, but instead I was full of pure love that my body melted as he pulled out of me, tired and sweaty he collapsed on the bed with a satisfied smile on his face as his orgasm swam over him.

I used this time to saddle him from the back, no warning, and no lube I pushed into him like he had done to me, he moaned my name loudly, grunting and panting leading me on further and further, the noises he made, made me release into him with a loud moan of his name. I pulled out of him gently, and fell next to him on the bed, his tired arms wrapped around me clumsily, his lips lingering on mine.

"Ron, we have to get up, lessons start in an hour." I whispered, all thoughts of how he had acted last night had gone, and all I could think about was how close I was to Ron and not wanting that feeling to end.

"I don't want to, I want to spend the rest of my life like this." He smiled sleepily as he pulled me closer. "I'm so lucky to have you." I made a soft moan which made him smile brighter. "Do we really have to get up?" He asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "We need a shower."

"But seeing you naked will make me need another one," He winked as he started to get up. I followed him into the shower, and ran us both a cold one he got in first and pulled me in after.

"Your kinky this morning," I commented as I started to wash his hair under the tap as he rubbed soap along my body.

"I'm in love, is that so wrong?" He asked with an innocent smile as he lingered around my middle area with the soap a little too long and caused my body react.

"When we're running late, yes," I answered and he laughed as he gave me a wet kiss on the lips.

After a longer than usual shower we got out and quickly got dressed, our bodies sore from various activities we rushed into the common room, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gave us a funny look and it hit me we hadn't used a silencing charm or a locking one this morning.

"Morning boys, enjoy the show?" Ron winked, he had realised too, but instead of hiding his embarrassment he laughed along with them as he squeezed my hand making me smile.

"Seamus got a hard on listening to your panting," Dean laughed.

"Maybe he can join in next time," Ron giggled, "What do you think, room in the bed for three?"

"I don't know, depends on what tricks he'll be bringing along," I smiled and Ron laughed and squeezed my hand again.

"I don't want to join you..." Seamus stuttered.

"Fine, we don't want you. One on one is more fun any way," Ron smiled.

"I'm hungry, can we go for breakfast now?" I asked, still laughing.

"I don't know, I'm pretty full." Ron grinned at me making me blush insanely and slap him hard. "Ouch, fine lets go. Gosh no need for the domestics."

We reached the great hall, still smiling and holding hands every one looked at us with an arrogant smile, it was something we were both used to and ignored.

"Shit, we forgot our books and we don't have time to get them after breakfast." Ron sighed.

"I'll run back for them." I said going to turn around.

"Your the one who is hungry, I'll go. You go and eat." He smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek, and walked of, I smiled as he walked away and headed into the great hall.

"Why you on your own Potter, had a fight with your boyfriend?" Draco's voice hit me hard when I sat down.

"Fuck off Malfoy,"

"Take that as a yes then,"

"We're perfect, not that its any of your fucking business." I said annoyed, as I piled some toast on my plate.

"Look Potter, as much as I can't stand you, there is something I want you to know." He sounded sincere, which made me stare at him confused.

"What is it Malfoy?" I asked curiously.

"Last night in detention, Ron he kissed me." My heart broke at his words.

"Your lying," He would never do that. But last night when he came back he was acting so different, and this morning the things he said, the guilt in his eyes.

"Why would I lie?" He didn't have a reason too, no matter how much of a bastard he was. "I don't think it right that a Weasley can have so much power of some one," He said and walked of smirking at my hurt face as I felt tears fall from eyes.


	11. Broken

**Sorry for the long delay. Will try to get a sort of once a week thing going but college is taking over everything. This chapter is sort of short and I'm not sure if I like it.. its coming to an end soon though so enjoy and review :D **

I couldn't help but cry, Ron kissed Draco. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Ron was in love with me, I could see how much he loved me, the way he spoke to me, the way he touched me, did he touch Draco like that? When his lips met his was he thinking about me? Storming, anger rising, tears flowing I made my way out to the court yard, the cold air hit me like a bullet to a bleeding heart, I wrapped my arms around my body hoping for some warmth, the warmth I felt when Ron's arms held me instead of my own, but all I felt was emptiness.

I hid behind my favourite tree, it was weird having a favourite tree – it had been my favourite ever since first year when the school got too much and I needed a safe place to hide – the tall wooden branches hid me from the world as I curled into a ball and cried out my mixed emotions.

"Harry.." I looked up at the sound of my name, his accent made clear who it was and through tear filled eyes I saw my dorm mate Seamus staring at me, his face concerned. "Its freezing, what's wrong?"

"Ron, he..." I couldn't say the words. I was choking on my emotion. I didn't have to finish my sentence, because he could tell what had happened and his arms were my shelter from the world as he embraced me. My heart ached with a new emotion, a belonging taste filled me as I held onto Seamus.

"Lets go inside." He smiled, and with out realising I was being pulled up and he put an arm around me, for warmth and security, secretly telling me he wouldn't let any one hurt me. We walked together into the school, the bell had gone so every one was in lessons. I wondered what Ron was doing, was he looking for me? Or was he using my absence to make out with the Slytherin. Seamus squeezed my side a little, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to believe him, but I saw a flash of ginger hair and pure white and knew he was with Draco.

"I don't believe you!" Ron shouted. "Why did you tell him?"

"Wanted me to be your dirty little secret Weasley?" Malfoy replied in the distance.

"Your not a secret, your a nightmare. I didn't even want to kiss you, you forced me!" My mind was racing, was Ron telling the truth.

"Your lips touched mine Weasley, and I know you want to do it again!" There was silence, and a moan coming from Draco and I knew that Ron had done it again.

"Come on Harry, lets go." Seamus pulled me away, I was too broken to argue though I knew that I didn't want to hear Ron with Draco like that, I didn't want to hear Ron ever again. Seamus took me to the common room I only realised where we were when he sat me down.

"You don't have to stay with me." I mumbled after a while, Seamus sat down next to me and held my hand tight.

"I want to," He said a small smile on his lips. I nodded, it was the only thing I could do knowing that if I spoke I would break down, again.

An hour or more passed in silence, my throat was dry and my lips shut I had nothing to say that could comprehend how I felt, It wasn't until the common room door opened that the awkward silence had broke. Ron walked in, I turned around instantly, his top was ripped, eyes red and lip covered in blood. I wanted to ask what was wrong, though anger and bile rose in my throat looking at him made me sick. He didn't look at me, he knew I knew and ran straight for the dorm room.

"I'll be back in a minute," Seamus said, I wanted to tell him not to go up there but I nodded mechanically deep down I wanted to know what had happened to Ron.

I could hear shouting, mainly from Seamus. "How could you do that to Harry!" There wasn't an answer because it wasn't a question. It worried me that Ron didn't answer, did he just not care about me any more?

"I didn't do it." Ron finally said, though anger wasn't in his voice. He was just as broken as I was.

"We heard you! Your a really bad liar Ron!" Seamus shouted.

"Draco forced me." Ron said quietly, but as I made my way closer to the door of the dorm I could hear everything perfectly. "Do you really think I wanted to kiss him, do you really think I wanted him to..." He stopped mid sentence, and I realised it was because he had started to cry harder, I hadn't seen or heard Ron cry before he bottled up emotions and never let them out for any one to see. I opened the door slowly and saw him on the floor.

"Get up!" Seamus shouted unaware that I was in the room. Ron didn't make a sound, he had stopped crying and his body lay broken and bruised on the floor. My heart ached seeing him like that. "Ron, get the fuck up!" Seamus was shouting, "You hurt Harry!" Ron didn't move. And I realised why.

"Ron!" I screamed with out realising I had moved I was at Ron's side in a heart beat. He didn't make any sign that he heard me. I stroked his hair lightly relief rushed through me when I heard him breath, he had passed out by the look of his body it was from pain. "Seamus go get help!" He nodded and ran out of the room. "Ron please wake up." I said tears falling down my face.

Five minutes later, Seamus returned with our head of house and the school matron who both look startled to see Ron lying limp in my arms.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked as the matron picked Ron's body up magically taking him to the hospital wing as me, Seamus and professor McGonagall followed.

"I don't know, he came into the common room and he was crying and his lip was bleeding and then he was like that." My voice was rushed from tears and panic. When we walked into the hospital wing, Ron was already on a bed and the matron was fussing over him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked weakly as I stared at Ron.

"He's in a lot of pain. Professor, a word please."

"If its about Ron I want to know!" I said loudly, McGonagall nodded.

"Seamus, wait out side please." She said and Seamus nodded and walked out with out saying a word. "Poppy, what is it?"

"From what I can see, it looks as though he has been raped." My heart froze mid beat. Raped. I couldn't quite get around the idea. "And he passed out from pain and shock."

"Harry, do you have any idea who could have done this?" I nodded, though again I couldn't say anything. I finally got the courage to say his name, Draco, neither of the two women looked surprised but grim at the fact.

"Can I sit with Ron now?" I asked quietly, the matron nodded and I walked over to Ron's bed.

"He should be awake soon, I gave him a relaxation potion, and a pain relief potion. He might be a bit fragile but that is to be expected after what he has been through," The matron said with an arm on my shoulder. I nodded silently, and stared at Ron willing him to wake up but a part of me wanted him to sleep and not wake up.

About half an hour passed before Ron started to stir, I couldn't blame any pain I felt on him because I knew it wasn't his fault. He opened his eyes slowly and met mine straight away.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Ron." I said and squeezed the hand I was holding. "Are you okay?" He shook his head as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I feel... dirty." I didn't know what to say.

"Your not dirty Ron, everything is going to be okay." I sighed, wondering if it really was going to be okay.

"Are we okay?" He asked slowly.

"Course we are." I smiled and squeezed his hand again, he moved over in the bed a little and gestured for me to sit with him so I did and he put his head on my chest. "I'm sorry I doubted you Ron."

"I did it for you Harry," He said through a quiet sob.

"What do you mean you did it for me?" I asked a little strained.

"He said he'd hurt you if I didn't. I could never see you hurt." He said strongly, I started crying, Ron was lying in a hospital bed, bruised, broken and hurt because of me. "Are you mad?"

"No Ron, I'm not mad." I said as more tears fell, I held onto Ron tight knowing that when he falls back to sleep I was going to get my revenge on that smug bastard.


	12. Midnight Walkabout

**AN thanks for every one who keeps persisiting me to write more.. mainly Ryan who rocks and keeps reminding me to do more lol!! I have offficially done the ending to this fic in my head lol and will probably be the next chapter but have no fear it is going to have a part 2 which I will be doing shortly but posting only when I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. So enjoy.. and REVIEW :D**

I needed some thing to take my mind of the fact that Ron was lying in the hospital wing. All I could think about was why, all I could see was why. And all these images, these thoughts sent cold shivers down my neck. I needed to do something. Breaking the promise I had previously made to Ron I got out of the hospital bed that I was lying in, him fast asleep in my arms. I told him I wouldn't leave him. But I have to.

"I'll be back," I whispered, though knowing he couldn't hear me – Madam Pomfrey had given him a sleeping potion that would prevent him having any nightmares which was something I was thankful for. Secretly I waited for a reply from my sleeping boyfriend, just a sleepy sigh or anything that would bring me comfort but nothing came. But I went any way.

I knew that if I got caught I'd be in serious trouble but I couldn't stay there. I didn't have a clue where I was going, every one was asleep it was only me and the paintings awake what I could achieve in this midnight walk about was limited. I hoped that Draco would be walking around so I could so something, anything, but deep down I knew that he would have been fast asleep tucked in so the monsters couldn't get him which was ironic as he was the only monster around here.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing awake at this hour and walking around the castle?" The voice of the grounds keeper made my heart relax the thought of spending the rest of my life in detention and more time away from Ron was a scary thought.

"I couldn't stay in the hospital wing, I needed some air or something." I sighed knowing that Hagrid wouldn't be mad at me.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea." He patted my arm lightly and I thanked him with a smile as I followed him out into the cold air that shielded the school. Hagrid's hut was lit up like a birthday cake and screamed comfort and warmth as he opened the door. Fang ran up to me on all fours and jumped on me, licking my clothes and covering me with his chocolate brown fur.

"Fang get down!" Hagrid said with a smile knowing that I welcomed the dog and its affection. Hagrid busied himself in the small kitchen area and soon came out with a plate of solid as rock rock cakes and two boiling cups of tea.

"So, how's Ron?" I knew this topic would come up sooner or later though I was wishing it would be later.

"He's asleep, the matron gave him some sleeping potion so he wouldn't get nightmares." I said in one long breath and he nodded at the information I had told him. "Hagrid, what are they going to do with Draco?"

"I don't know Harry," He sighed and for the first time this evening I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes, he loved Ron just as much as he loved any other student at the school. "Some thing like this has never happened before at Hogwarts, and there isn't any actual proof that it was Draco."

"Ron, he's proof." I said shakily. "They have to do something they can't let Malfoy get away with what he did,"

"He's father is a very powerful man Harry, the most he will end up getting is a detention, its not right I tell you!" Hagrid sighed meaningfully. He was right, there was nothing any one could do about it. "How was Ron before he was asleep?"

"He said he was okay, I could see that he wasn't. He was scared Hagrid, as if he knew that Malfoy would get away with it, what if he does it again to some one else, what if he does it again to Ron?" I was panicking now. "I wont let him hurt any one else." I was defiant and knew that for Ron I would be defiant to the end.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" I couldn't answer, I didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

"Make him pay," Was all I could think of, and I knew telling a teacher that I was thinking about hurting some one another student was a stupid thing to do and though I knew that Hagrid wouldn't hold Malfoy down while I beat the shit out of him, I knew he wouldn't tell any one what I was thinking.

"Harry. You can't do anything. He is protected." I stared in disbelief, what was I expecting him to okay my plans?

"I don't care Hagrid. I love Ron and he is in that hospital bed because of him!" I shouted rage had taken over and I was left shaking with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Harry lad calm down." Hagrid said calmly and I wanted to but I kept thinking about Ron and Malfoy, though I knew Ron didn't want any of it i couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal and I knew it was stupid and selfish of me. Hagrid wrapped his large giant arms around me in a gentle and friendly embrace and I melted to the touch like a kid who had hurt their knee and was being cared for by their mum or dad, Hagrid was as close as a parent to me as the Weasley's and I felt like a little kid again.

After an hour of being comforted by Hagrid he walked me back to the castle and I was grateful for it. Thankfully no one saw us and I was back in bed with Ron in no time.

"Where did you go?" He whispered as I held him tight.

"I thought you were asleep," I said quietly as he moved into the touch.

"I didn't take the potion," He sighed. "I didn't think I would need it because you were here. But you went." He said sadly.

"I went to see Hagrid, let him know your okay." I said it was half the truth he nodded into my arm and I felt guilt wash over me. "You want to go back to sleep."

"No, I just want to lye with you and forget everything," He sighed and I knew he was crying.

"I'm here Ron," I said warmly holding him closer then ever. "Know one is ever going to hurt you ever again, I promise."

"I'd do it all over, I'd let him touch me, hurt me even kill me if it meant you were safe Harry," He sounded so confident even though his entire body was shaking.

"Ron, don't talk like that." I was taken back by his comment though my heart felt like it was on fire.

"Its true." He whispered. "I love you so much Harry, promise me no matter what happens, you'll never leave,"

"I love you too," I smiled. "I'll never leave you Ron." He looked up at me those bright blue eyes shining at me as he smiled slightly, his chapped lips covered mine softly.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." I smiled as I moved down the bed a little more he nodded and remained in my arms I laced my fingers with his and watched as he closed his eyes slowly.

I woke up before Ron and was glad to see him still asleep curled up in my arms, even though my arms ached from sleeping in such a weird position I couldn't dream of moving, I had Ron safe in my arms and that was all that mattered.

"How is he?" Hermione's voice startled me, she was sat cross legged on the arm chair next to the bed a small smile on her lips at the sight of us.

"He's not perfect but not bad." I said trying to find the words but was lost when I felt him moving beside me.

"I'm fine," He said underneath a pillow and me and Hermione both laughed.

"I bet your hungry." She smiled, usually this would have Ron up and running towards the hall but instead he moaned and moved further down the bed.

"I'm not hungry," He said in a quiet voice.

"You have to eat," I said as I turned to face him.

"I will, I'm just not hungry, my stomach feels kind of queasy. I promise I'll eat later when if I feel better."

"Okay." I smiled as he came out of his hiding place.

"Madam Pomfrey said your okay to go back to the dorms, if you wanted to." Hermione smiled gently.

"Yeah I want to, the beds are bigger." He smiled cheekily. "Wont have your bony elbows digging in my side." He smirked at me and I laughed along with Hermione.

"Shut up." I laughed half heartedly and he smiled again making me feel as though I had fallen in love all over again.

"How are you feeling Ron?" The voice of Madam Pomfrey was heard through the open curtains as she made her way towards the bed. "You sound as though your okay."

"I'm fine," He smiled.

"No, you said you felt queasy." Hermione pointed out a split second before I was about to.

"Is this true?" The patron asked raising an eye brow at Ron.

"Yeah, but its nothing major." He said with a smile. "I've had it for about a week now, and it goes away after a while."

"You didn't tell me." I said quickly and regretted it when he bit his lip and hung his head.

"Sorry, but it's nothing honestly." He sighed.

"I'll be the judge of that Mr Weasley, you two go to breakfast and your friend will join you shortly."

"I want to stay." I said loudly and received a scowl from both the matron and Ron.

"Harry just go, its nothing I promise. I'll meet you in the great hall."

"Okay," I gave in quickly mainly because of the look the matron was giving me. I pecked Ron on the lips quickly and enjoyed the blush that crept across his cheeks and then followed Hermione down to the hall. All I could do was wait for Ron and pray that he was okay.


	13. The Perfect Ending

**So this is the last chapter... every thing is tied up nicely i think but if you have any questions ask and i will answer :) it sort of ends a little abruptly but as i have said there is a new story following from this soo look out for it :) THANKS for every one who has reviewed and what not.. means a lot. and I hope you continue doing it and making me happy :D **

The constant chatter in the great hall died down when me and Hermione walked in, it was no secret that every one knew about Ron, a popular Gryffindor student staying in the hospital wing for an evening wasn't going to go unnoticed. I looked around the room, eager students studying whilst eating breakfast, others talking happily to their friends, everything seemed normal. I turned my head to look at the Slytherin table, everything seemed normal there. Draco was surrounded by all his friends. My heart started to beat faster with rage at the thought that he was getting away with it. He looked up at me and smirked, my blood ran cold and I wanted to run across the tables and stab him with the fork he was eating with and use all the unforgivable curses on him then and there. Hermione seemed to notice and pulled me away, I was secretly thankful and took my seat next to her.

"Harry, how is he?" Seamus asked the minute I had sat down, every one sitting at the Gryffindor table went quiet all eager to hear the news on the young Weasley boy.

"He's okay," I answered, though I was still worried about his sudden symptoms of stomach aches and queasiness.

"I didn't tell any one what happened," Seamus said dutifully and my heart went out to the young Irish gossip who usually spread rumours as much as he spread his legs.

"Thanks." I replied with a small smile, I knew Seamus's latest comment would cause more questions from the Gryffindors; they all wanted to know what happened. From the corner of my eye I saw Draco look towards the doors, I followed his eye line and saw a very nervous and pale Ron standing there awkward with his own body.

"Ron," Hermione called he smiled gratefully and walked over head down though he could still feel every one else looking at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, does every one know?" He asked quietly his eyes staring directly at the table picking it apart mentally.

"No, Seamus didn't tell any one." I said and smiled weakly, he nodded though looked a little startled that Seamus knew.

"Oh, is he still mad at me?" He asked.

"Of course not," I answered. "He's been worried," He nodded and then looked up slightly, I followed his eyes with mine and saw that he was staring at Draco Malfoy, I felt his body start to shake and squeezed him gently, knocking him out of his trance like state. "What did Pomfrey say?"

"Erm. Nothing." He lied, he moved his eyes to the table again, this time to avoid me and Hermione who were now staring into him.

"Ron, what is it?" I asked a little panicky.

"Don't want to say here." He sighed, by the sound of him he didn't want any one to know full stop.

"Okay well we got a little while before lessons we can go up to the dorms," I smiled.

"You two go, I'll see you later." Hermione said a small smile on her lips when she looked at Ron. "You two should spend some time alone."  
"Thanks," Ron smiled weakly back. I took his hand again and we started walking together.

"Weasley, good to see you out of the hospital wing," Draco laughed cruelly, Ron's body went rigid as he stared into the clear eyes of his enemy. "Lost for words, maybe I can help you make some sounds," Draco stepped forward and any colour that was in Ron's face was drained with in a heart beat. I stepped in front of Ron who was holding onto my hand tightly.

"Fuck off Malfoy," I threatened and received another laugh, I couldn't help my actions as I raised my fist to his mouth, the thud of his jaw breaking was a comfort and the look on his face when he realised it was broken was priceless. "Stay away from Ron!" I yelled and punched him again, this time in the arm.

"Or what?" He laughed as if he couldn't see the pain that was written across his face. I shook my head at him and raised my fist to him this time he blocked it with a smile, which was soon wiped clean when my other fist punctured his stomach and he curled over on the floor in pain, my left kick kicking him hard in the shins.

"Just stay away from him." I spat and Ron grabbed my arm again, this time pulling me away.

The dorm room was empty and the minute the door was closed Ron pulled me into his arms, tightly wrapping me into him. It was the most intimate feeling I had ever felt, being so close to some one that I could feel their heart beat with out actually being intimate made my heart fuzzy.

"Are you going to tell me what the matron said now?" I asked once he moved away, he led me to his bed and sat down, I sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee which he covered with his icy palm, he picked up my right hand with his and stared at the now swollen knuckles.

"Does it hurt?" He asked kindly, as he raised it to his lips. The moist of his crimson lips sent shivers down my spine.

"No," I smiled as he moved his lips away revealing his heart breaking smile.

"Good, you didn't have to punch him." He said a little quieter.

"I really did," I replied, "He deserves more."

"I know, but wont you get into trouble?"

"I don't think the teachers will care," I sighed and took his hand in mine as we walked towards the Gryffindor common room. The common room was almost empty, a few late students rushing last minute to scribble a conclusion to their essays. Instead of waiting for them to leave we walked up the stairs and into the dorm room which was empty.

"Harry, you love me right?" Ron asked quietly, as he fiddled with the sleeve of his cloak as he bit down on his bottom lip. I sat down next to him on his bed and took his hand and held it tight.

"Of course I love you Ron, you know that," I said squeezing his hand for reassurance, he nodded as though he was trying to comprehend what I had said to him. "Ron, pleas what is it?" I couldn't help but sound worried, the fact that he was asking cryptic questions wasn't helping my already panicked state.

"You know when you said forever, you meant it right?" He was shaking now, and what ever he was trying to tell me was hard for him, seriously hard.

"Ron, please just tell me what's wrong?" I felt a stray tear fall from my eyes but couldn't hide it, he had already seen and his thumb was brushing it away.

He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand tightly before whispering; "I'm pregnant," I stared blankly at him, pregnant, with child, pregnant, a baby growing inside of him, pregnant.

"But..."

"I know, I'm a guy. I'm a pregnant guy," He sounded ashamed, disappointed as if this was a terrible thing.

"We're going to have a baby,." I smiled proudly. "We're going to be dads." I was filled with indescribable emotion, none of it was negative. I was beaming with positivity. I was going to be a dad.

"Your not mad?"

"Ron, why would I be mad?" I tried to stiff a laugh but ended out with it being a quiet sob. "I'm over the moon, I can't believe it we're having a baby."

"I thought you would hate me or something,"

"Ron, I love you more than anything. I could never hate you." I smiled a cheesy smile and kissed him passionately on the lips, he was taken back by my sudden kiss and fell back on the bed. Using this to my advantage I climbed over him, deepening the kiss.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." He whispered, though his hands were telling another story as they were undoing my buttons of my school shirt.

"Why?" I whispered back rubbing my body against his groin, hearing the moans he made only made me do it again harder.

"I might get pregnant," He laughed as he pushed my shirt to the floor, I couldn't help but smile as I found his lips again. My tongue ran across his, becoming one as his hands pushed down my trousers along with my boxers and my body was rubbing against his making him moan and move under me with pleasure. I undressed him slowly, exciting myself by seeing him naked again, each time I saw him it felt like the first, my heart always had an extra beat. I kissed down his stomach, at my unborn son or daughter. He giggled at the touches my lips made and moaned at my hands which were now clasped around his fully erect penis, pumping slowly getting faster with every moan.

I felt his thighs tighten underneath me and knew he was close. The noises he made only made me want to continue this sexual torture, but I needed, wanted, pleaded for more. He knew it too, he wrapped his legs around mine, bringing me closer to him.

"Fuck me," He whispered, his breath on the back of my neck made me tighten all together. I moved my hands to his entrance, "Just fuck me." He said a small smile on his lips.

"But..." I didn't want to hurt him.

"Just do it." He whispered but the soft tone was gone, he was demanded and I realised he needed it as much as me.

I pushed myself into him, and felt his walls tighten at once. Slowly I pushed myself further inside him and felt him relax more as he bucked his hips making me go deeper in. I moaned as his walls surrounded me, the warm sensation was enough to make my body shake as I started moving in and out of him quickly, each time his body moved with me and all was heard were moans and bed posts.

His nails dug into my hips as I got faster, the sharp pain of his nails only added to the pleasure, and as we got nearer he dug harder and I was sure that blood had been drawn but I couldn't begin to care as I moved inside him for the last time capturing his lips with mine, loud moans vibrated through us as we both released together.

I pulled out carefully, and steadied myself in his arms breathing deeply.

"I love you." I whispered and felt him smile on my arms.

"I love you too," He grinned. "We're going to be okay aren't we." It wasn't a question it was a statement and it was true.

"We're going to be perfect." I smiled. Our story had ended, our love story had come to a perfect stop, a happy ending though not an ending. We have another story to be told, but as long as we're together I know its going to be perfect. 0


End file.
